La Tua Cantante
by bloodsta1ned
Summary: Uma dose de AxI. Os personagens pertencem a Hirano-Sensei


La Tua Cantante

O mordomo da casa acabara de fechar as portas duplas da sala no final do corredor iluminado pela luz da lua e caminhava com a bandeja vazia em mãos, estava distraído quando a figura de Alucard desprendeu-se da parede e atraiu sua atenção:

_Boa noite Walter – a figura de cabelos negros e olhos vermelho vivo cumprimentou-o

_Boa Noite Alucard – o mordomo respondeu e já foi relatando em seguida antes que o vampiro pudesse perguntar – fui deixar o chá na sala de Integra-Sama já que ela não quis jantar, você não devia perturbá-la, ela não está no seu melhor humor.

Alucard deu uma risada abafada e desapareceu na escuridão, Walter balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou aos seus afazeres já imaginando os tiros que ecoariam pela mansão por certo vampiro ir incomodar certa pessoa com o péssimo humor.

Integra estava sentada em sua mesa enquanto pensava na carta que recebera de manhã da Rainha e que nesse momento estava picada em mínimos pedaços no fundo do lixo, ela pegou um dos dardos em cima da mesa e acertou no alvo do outro lado da sala. A carta dizia que logo ela deveria se casar e tentava encontrar uma maneira de fugir desse compromisso, pegou mais dos dardos e acertou-o paralelamente ao outro no centro do alvo... desistiu dos dardos e foi ler o relatórios que ela assinaria no dia seguinte, ajudaria a manter sua mente ocupada com outra coisa, não havia passado do segundo parágrafo quando Alucard atravessou a parede e sentou-se no divã, Integra não precisou tirar os olhos do papel para saber quem era:

_Quais as novas? – o vampiro perguntou

_O de sempre, ghols, freaks, a Rainha, um sanguessuga me incomodando...

_Sutil como sempre – ele sorriu com a resposta dela

_Se vai ficar finja que faz parte de mobília e fique calado, não estou com humor para suas gracinhas hoje

_Como quiser Mestra

Alucard tirou uma bolinha do bolso de seu casaco e começou a jogá-la contra a parede, seu hobby favorito era irritá-la. Sabia que logo ela gritaria com ele, continuou jogando a bolinha na parede testando até onde ela aguentaria. Haviam se passado cincos minutos quando Integra atirou na bolinha acabando com a diversão dele.

_Não sabe o significado de silêncio? – Integra perguntou tentando manter a calma

_Não vai me contar porque está mais irritadiça que o costume? – ele a encarou

_Alucard tem um freezer cheio de bolsas de sangue, porque não vai saciar sua sede e me deixa em paz?

_Não quero o sangue frio

Integra olhou para a figura parada do outro lado da sala mais alguns segundos antes de tirar o pequeno punhal que guardava dentro da gaveta e deixar suas luvas em cima da mesa, parou de frente ao vampiro que observava cada movimento seu. Iria dar um pouco de sangue a ele, quem sabe assim ele a deixava em paz.

_Você vai sumir do meu campo de visão depois – ela disse, ia cortar a palma da mão quando Alucard e impediu

_Já que prefere não me contar vou vasculhar seus pensamentos e seus sonhos – Integra ficou vermelha

_Não se atreva sanguessuga maldito

_Não pode me impedir – ele riu divertido, ela já estava chegando ao seu extremo de irritação

_Lhe darei uma ordem e você não poderá fazer nada

_Você sabe que darei um jeito – ela inspirou e expirou o ar com força, se ele sentisse ela com certeza teria lhe dados uns tapas por seu atrevimento e por vir irritá-la a essa hora da noite. Encostou-se na beirada de sua mesa antes que desses uns merecidos tapas nele

_Não sei por que me pergunta Alucard, você sabe a resposta, aposto que já a encontrou nos meus pensamentos.

_E perder sua cara de reprovação quando disser em voz alta? Até parece que você não me conhece, mas diga-me vai se casar mesmo? De véu, um enorme vestido branco e tudo mais?

Antes que Integra demonstrasse o quão desagradável o assunto era, ela resolveu brincar com ele, o conhecia bem o suficiente para conhecer alguns de seus pontos fracos:

_Por que a curiosidade Alucard? Está interessado em ser o padrinho ou a ideia da condessa casada não lhe agrada?

Bingo! Ele desmanchou o sorriso divertido, enquanto ela sorria perversamente vê-lo perder a pose arrogante que sempre tinha. A relação dos dois era cheia de provocações irritantes vindas em grande parte de Alucard, e Integra sabia que ele sentia por ela algo além de respeito e admiração. Ele recompôs sua expressão de antes e levantou-se do divã e se aproximou dela, seu instinto lhe dizia que ele ia aprontar alguma, mas antes que ele continuasse o que quer que ele pretendia ela disse:

_Alucard você tem meia fração de segundo para sair daqui antes que... – ela fez menção de pegar sua arma no paletó, mas ele moveu se rapidamente e pegou a arma em mãos:

_Eu descarregue essas balas em você? – ele completou a frase inacabada dela

_Me devolve agora!

_Tente pegar – ele era mais alto que ela e ergueu a arma acima de sua cabeça para tornar mais difícil Integra conseguir alcança-la, e deu uma risada se divertindo com a cara que ela fazia.

Integra sabia que não iria alcançar fácil 'vampiro idiota' ela pensou antes de passar uma rasteira em Alucard que muito esperto puxou ela junto e os dois caíram no chão, ele amorteceu a queda e ela caiu em cima dele:

_Droga – ela disse baixinho, os dois estavam MUITO próximos, seu coração se acelerava com a proximidade, ele mantinha um braço em sua cintura impedindo que ela se levantasse – Me solta Alucard vou pro meu quarto

_Estou perfeitamente bem aqui

_Mas eu não

_Sua pulsação está alterada – ele disse pressionando levemente o pulso dela – o que significa que está nervosa por estar tão próxima a mim. E riu presunçoso

Ele definitivamente estava determinado a levar sua paciência ao extremo, aquela proximidade estava a afetando e por impulso Integra beijou um Alucard surpreso embaixo de si. Sua experiência na área sentimental era o oposto ao que ela tinha em comandar uma organização. O beijo começou tímido e foi ficando mais ousado, se separaram quando ouviram o relógio bater avisando que era meia-noite. Integra levantou, arrumou os fios de cabelo que estavam fora do lugar enquanto tentava fazer seu coração que batia descompassadamente voltar ao normal. Alucard devolveu a arma a ela e se levantou também, olhou nos olhos azuis dela e disse:

_Integra eu t...

_Eu sei, isso não muda nada... Conde

_Eu sei

Ela saiu da sala deixando Alucard, precisava de um banho, gelado de preferência para que apagasse o fogo do que fora despertado em sim.

FIM.


End file.
